Стенограммы/Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия зеркала
Русская стенограмма = :"Магия танца" :Джунипер Монтаж: Ах! Эти девчонки! бесится Из-за них меня выгнали со съёмок Дэринг Ду. А теперь... Эх! Они повсюду! Ух! Они наверняка будут сегодня на премьере. И именно мне выпадет счастье провожать их на места. Арргх! :и сотрясение :Босс: рации Джунипер, где ты? Ты срочно нужна на стойке с попкорном. :Джунипер Монтаж: помехи в рации Что вы сказали... помехи босс? Я не слышу вас! помехи Связь плохая! помехи себе Если бы не явились эти девицы, я сыграла бы Дэринг Ду! Сегодня главной была бы я. Я была бы звездой! продавцу киоска Ты прав. Они аляпистые. :магии :Джунипер Монтаж: А-ах! Что это было? Ааа! :Отражение Джунипер Монтаж: поцелуи :Джунипер Монтаж: Ах! Невероятно! продавцу киоска Не надо сдачи. Что-то мне подсказывает, что они того стоят. :песня Specials :титры :Сансет Шиммер: мыслях Дорогая принцесса Искорка, сегодня большая кино-премьера. Мои подруги очень волнуются, должна бы радоваться и я, но я могу думать только о наших новых способностях и магии, которые действуют в этом мире. И как это страшно, но увлекательно! Как она действуют? Как нам подготовиться? Когда ты снова появишься? Ну, ты понимаешь проблему. На твоих плечах груз всей Эквестрии и ты можешь дать совет, как...'' вслух О, нет! Ох. Ну вот. :Пинки Пай: Что случилось, Сансет Шиммер? :Сансет Шиммер: Оу, хе-хе, у меня страницы в дневнике закончились и только. :Радуга Дэш: Остынь, СанШим. :Флаттершай: Эм, а кто такая "СанШим"? :Радуга Дэш: Это новое имя кинозвезды Сансет Шиммер. глотки Я его придумала! :Эпплджек: Ну ты даёшь, у нас совсем крохотные роли в этой картине. Мы не кинозвёзды. :Рарити: Да, дорогуша. Пока. :Сумеречная Искорка: Тебе беспокоят не страницы в дневнике, не правда ли, Сансет? :Сансет Шиммер: Ээээ... эм... :Пинки Пай: Давай! Поделись своими проблемами. Это поможет успокоить твои нервы. :Сансет Шиммер: Ой, я не хочу портить наш радостный вечер... :Пинки Пай: Давай выкладывай, СанШим! :Сансет Шиммер: Ладно, ладно. Просто тут всё затихло в смысле магии. :Рарити: И чем же это плохо? Скажи мне. :Сансет Шиммер: Неплохо. Но вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться покоем, я всё время думаю, что что-нибудь случится, даже если всё хорошо. :Флаттершай: Ооо, и что например? :Сансет Шиммер: Сама не знаю. Я даже думать об этом не должна, да и вы все тоже. :Пинки Пай: Смотри! Искорка ответила! Слушайте, Сансет пришла Эквестри-мэска! :Эпплджек: Что она пишет? :Сансет Шиммер: Принцесса Искорка хочет, чтобы я прибыла в Эквестрию. :камер :Джунипер Монтаж: Кажется это зеркало единственное, кто меня понимает. :Босс: откашливает У прилавка специй попкорн рассыпали. :Джунипер Монтаж: Разве это похожа на ту, что убирает попкорн? :Босс: Нет. Это похоже на того, кто кое-кого уволит. :Джунипер Монтаж: Аргх! Ох! Это ужасно. Эй, я знаю, что меня ободрит! Минутка у зеркала! :воображение :Джунипер Монтаж: хихиканье Это другое дело! Ах... Вот бы этот попкорн убрался сам по себе, а я буду с тобой весь день. :магии :Босс: Ого. Уже, убрала? Я в шоке. :Джунипер Монтаж: Ты... и я тоже! смех :Сансет Шиммер: Ах... :магии :Сансет Шиммер: Воаааааааааа! :бах! :Сансет Шиммер: Э... Принцесса Искорка, это ты? :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет. Старлайт Глиммер. :Сансет Шиммер: смех Ой. Воаааааааааа. Воаааааааааа. Пфу. Ой. Это непривычно спустя столько времени. Старлайт Глиммер. Ты ученица Искорки, верно? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ага. Она просила отдать тебе это. :магии :стук :Сансет Шиммер: О... Хе-хе. стонет Ааа! :магии :Старлайт Глиммер: Она хотела отдать его сама, но её с подругами вызвали решать проблему дружбы. Здесь это часто случается. :Сансет Шиммер: Должно быть это трудно. Никогда не знать, когда тебя позовут на помощь. Хе-хе. Бросать всё по каждому зову. Как ей это удаётся? :Старлайт Глиммер: Прости. Она велела просто отдать тебе дневник. :Сансет Шиммер: Хе-хе. Ты уверена, что она нескоро вернётся? :Старлайт Глиммер: Вполне уверена. :Сансет Шиммер: Ну... ладно... я... тогда я пойду. :вжухи! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну и как вам там живётся? :Сансет Шиммер: По-другому. Но в тоже время не совсем по-другому. Это трудно объяснить. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хех. Наверное, нужна побывать там, чтобы понять, да? Я... полагаю... если бы... :Сансет Шиммер: Думаешь принцесса Искорка одобрит это? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я не знаю наверняка, что она не одобрит. :Сансет Шиммер: Это не слишком убедительный аргумент. :Старлайт Глиммер: Она хочет, чтобы я как можно больше узнала о дружбе, а много ли я узнаю, сидя тут, в её замке? :Сансет Шиммер: Что ж, я не видела тебя в том мире, так что ты вряд ли встретившься со своим двойником. :Старлайт Глиммер: Такое не каждый день услышишь. :Сансет Шиммер: Лучше держись в тени. Не привлекай к себе внимания... :Старлайт Глиммер: Вы даже не заметите, что я там! :Сансет Шиммер: Твоё знакомство с моими подругами развлечёт нас. :Старлайт Глиммер: Но вы в любом случае заметите меня, и я отвлеку вас от всего, что только может вас беспокоить. Ну? Что ты скажешь? Можно мне с тобой?! :Сансет Шиммер: Хм... :зеркало работает :магии :Старлайт Глиммер: А-а... А... Что случилось? :Сансет Шиммер: Сначала всё довольно странно, но старайся плыть по течению. "Теннис Матч" Привет! :Старлайт Глиммер: А это?... :Сансет Шиммер: Руки. :Старлайт Глиммер: А что стало с задними копы... :Сансет Шиммер: Ноги! Это ноги. Помнишь я тебе говорила не выделяться? Сейчас самое время успокоиться. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хе-хе. Ох, да. Хе. Буду спокойна. Хе-хе. :музыка :общаются :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты же сказала, что я развлеку вас. :Джунипер Монтаж: Зеркало, убери этот попкорн! :ничего :Джунипер Монтаж: Зеркало, я повелеваю тебе, убери эту россыпь кукурузы! :ничего :Джунипер Монтаж: Ах! Почему эта штука больше не действует? :Клиент: Вообще-то, мы собирались это есть. :Джунипер Монтаж: Зеркало, заставь этих назойливых людей уйти. Что ж, это вроде бы сработало. :Пинки Пай: Джунипер Монтаж?! :Джунипер Монтаж: А! :Эпплджек: Что это ты здесь делаешь? :Пинки Пай: Тебя пригласили на премьеру "Дэринг Ду"?! Круто! С ума сойти! Нет, это странно! Нет! Просто нет! Не обижайся. :Джунипер Монтаж: Меня не приглашали. Мой дядя Кентер Зум переживает, что уволил меня, и устроил меня на эту работу. :Флаттершай: Ты здесь работаешь? :Джунипер Монтаж: Больше бездельничаю. :Радуга Дэш: Знаешь, если бы ты не пыталась сорвать съёмки, ты могла бы праздновать с вами. :Джунипер Монтаж: Эргх! Это должен быть мой вечер! Я бы нашла способ попасть в фильм, если бы не вы! Я была бы Дэринг Ду! Все восхищались бы мной! Видите?! :Девочки Кантерлота: реакции :Джунипер Монтаж: Вы не видите то, что у вас под носом?! Ыргх! Я хочу, чтобы вы все исчезли и оставили меня в покое! :магии :Девочки Кантерлота: кричат :музыка :Джунипер Монтаж: Хмм. Кажется я наконец-то научилась управлять им. :Отражение Джунипер Монтаж: хихиканье Привет, я! :Сансет Шиммер: Шесть телефонов и никто не отвечает. :Старлайт Глиммер: Уверена, что они где-то здесь. Что могло случится? мороженое :Сансет Шиммер: Сейчас здесь действует магия и она действует не так, как в Эквестрии. Могло случится всё самое ужасное! Ах! Ох... В последнее время я постоянно думаю об этом. Наверное, с ними всё в порядке. Я просто накручиваю себя. А может и нет. Я и сама не пойму. :Старлайт Глиммер: Об этой проблеме ты хотела поговорить с принцессой Искоркой? Если хочешь, ты можешь поговорить об этом со мной. :тишина :Старлайт Глиммер: А можешь написать Искорке об этом в дневнике. Как хочешь. :Сансет Шиммер: Просто, ах... я знаю, что особые способности даны нам не просто так, и я хочу быть готовой к тому, что нас ждёт. Зная это, я никогда не могу расслабиться и забыть об бдительности. Эти мысли мучают меня и я не могу выбросить их из головы. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хмм. Это трудный вопрос. Я советую положиться на то, что в конце всё уладится само. Если всё время думать о том плохом, что может случиться, ты упустишь всё хорошее, что уже происходит. :Сансет Шиммер: Хех. Похоже ученица принцессы Искорки сейчас даёт мне урок. :Старлайт Глиммер: Да. Вроде того. :Сансет Шиммер: Хе-хе. Идём. Посмотрим кинотеатр. Уверена с ним всё в порядке. :Рарити: Ааа... кто-нибудь понял, где мы сейчас, и что случилось? Девочки? :Пинки Пай: Пинки Пай раскроет дело! :четвёртой стены :Пинки Пай: Нет, здесь нет стены. Выходите, стены, где бы вы ни были! Я не пойму это место! Здесь вообше нет никаких стен! :магии :Эпплджек: Похоже эта противная Джунипер каким-то способом затащила всех в своё зеркало. :Сумеречная Искорка: Или в какое-то пространство за ним. :Флаттершай: Мне кажется я немного испугалась. :Радуга Дэш: По твоему это испуг? :Флаттершай: Это такой глубокий внутренний испуг. А-ах! :Пинки Пай: Зато здесь есть попкорн! чавкает Ммм, липкий... :Рарити: Как это могло случится в вечер моей кинопремьеры? Именно сегодня. Будь проклята, жестокая судьба! :Радуга Дэш: Рарити, сейчас есть проблема поважнее. :Рарити: Ам, верно. Но согласись, что она в первой пятёрке. :Эпплджек: Отсюда и вправду нет выхода? :шариков :Рарити: Ах! Да что же это такое?! :Радуга Дэш: Миндаль шоколадной глазури? :Пинки Пай: Чур моё! :поедания Pac-Man-а :магии :открывается :закрывается :Сансет Шиммер: Это Джунипер Монтаж! :Старлайт Глиммер: удивлённо Нет! Ах! серьёзно Кто это? :Сансет Шиммер: От неё одни беды. Ха. Это заколка Флаттершай. Жди меня здесь. :Джунипер Монтаж: Сансет Шиммер, а я думала явишься ли ты. :Сансет Шиммер: Я просто ищу своих подруг. Ты случайно не видела их? :Джунипер Монтаж: хихиканье :Сансет Шиммер: И где они? :Джунипер Монтаж: А вот и не скажу. :Сансет Шиммер: И не надо. :магии :Кентер Зум: Радуйся, что получила эту работу после того, что ты натворила на съёмках. :Джунипер Монтаж: Я хотела играть Дэринг Ду, чтобы люди любили меня. :Джунипер Монтаж: Все любили бы меня, если бы не вы! Всё это ваша вина! Ургх! Я хочу, чтобы вы все исчезли и оставили меня в покое! :Девочки Кантерлота: кричат :магии :Сансет Шиммер: Ах! :Джунипер Монтаж: Что? :Сансет Шиммер: Ты хочешь, чтобы все любили тебя. Но, поверь, магия этого зеркала сделает всё ещё хуже. :Джунипер Монтаж: Ты так говоришь, потому что хочешь взять зеркало себе. :Сансет Шиммер: Я хочу вернуть своих подруг. Прошу, Джунипер. Ты загнала их в это зеркало. Может есть способ вызволить их. :Джунипер Монтаж: А может... Ты пойдёшь к ним! :магии :Сансет Шиммер: кричит :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах! Сансет! :магии :Сансет Шиммер: Вооооаааа! :Сумеречная Искорка: Сансет Шиммер! :Сансет Шиммер: Оу... :Пинки Пай: Ура! Мы снова все вместе! :Сумеречная Искорка: Постой! Если мы все здесь, тогда там никто не знает, где мы. :пульсирование :Флаттершай: Э, девочки... :Сансет Шиммер: Старлайт знает! :Флаттершай: Эм, девочки... :Рарити: Ученица Искорки в Эквестрии? :Пинки Пай: Откуда ей знать, где... Уууу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты же не... она не... :Сансет Шиммер: Я сказала ей, что она может отправиться со мной. :Флаттершай: Девочки... :Эпплджек: Ты думаешь, что принцесса Искорка одобрит это? :Сансет Шиммер: Я не скажу наверняка, что не одобрит. :Флаттершай: Эм, прости, что прерываю, но... :Радуга Дэш: Ого! Посмотрите на наши кристалы! :Флаттершай: Ох. Это я и пыталась сказать. :магии :Сумеречная Искорка: Что-то изменилось. Раньше этого не было. :Сансет Шиммер: Может, потому что мы вместе все семеро. :Эпплджек: А вот это хорошо или плохо? :магии :Рарити: Я думаю, что... это не хорошо! :трансформации :Джунипер Монтаж: Теперь все признают, что я настоящая звезда. :кричат :Старлайт Глиммер: Ладно, начнём с главного. Нужно забрать у неё зеркало. :снимают страшилище :Джунипер Монтаж: Хочешь, чтобы мамочка сфотографировала нас? :Ребёнок: и плач :Джунипер Монтаж: поцелуи :"Вотермэлоди": крик :Старлайт Глиммер: стонет :треск :треск :Сансет Шиммер: Зеркало трескается! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой! Если Старлайт Глиммер не вытащит нас оттуда поскорее, я не знаю, что произойдёт. :Сансет Шиммер: Старлайт Глиммер, надеюсь ты знаешь, что делаешь. :Джунипер Монтаж: Отдай его мне! :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет! От этого зеркала одни беды. Ты должна это понять. :Джунипер Монтаж: Я понимаю, что точно такая же, как и те девчонки! Хочу, чтобы ты присоединилась к ним! :Старлайт Глиммер: Эх... Фуф! Похоже желание не исполнится, если не ты держишь зеркало. стонет :треск :Флаттершай: стонет :треск :Старлайт Глиммер: Хочу, чтобы Сансет и её подруги вернулись! :треск :Джунипер Монтаж: смех Вижу тебя оно тоже не слушается! :Джунипер Монтаж и Старлайт Глиммер: стонут :кричат :Старлайт Глиммер: стонут :Джунипер Монтаж: Отдай его мне! :Старлайт Глиммер: Но в нём заперты мои подруги! :"Магия танца" :Джунипер Монтаж: Твои подруги лишили меня шанса стать знаменитой! рычит :Девочки Кантерлота: кричат :Эпплджек: Воа! :Сумеречная Искорка: и кричит :магии :Старлайт Глиммер: Тебе что, действительно нужна слава? Или ты ищешь чего-то другого. :Джунипер Монтаж: Например, чего?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Например... дружбы? :Джунипер Монтаж: Кто захочет стать моим другом? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я хочу. :Джунипер Монтаж: Почему? :Старлайт Глиммер: Потому что я понимаю тебя, Джунипер. Ты думаешь, что от мести тебе станет легче, но это не так. Пожалуйста, не совершай ошибку, о которой будешь жалеть всю свою жизнь. :Джунипер Монтаж: Я уже совершила слишком много ошибок. Мои поступки... ах, непростительны! :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет, Джунипер. Я знаю, что они простят тебя. Но сначала ты должна освободить их. :Девочки Кантерлота: кричат :музыка :Джунипер Монтаж: Я... я хочу исправить свои ошибки. :магии :Девочки Кантерлота: кричат :магии :Девочки Кантерлота: кричат :стук! :Девочки Кантерлота: общаются :Сансет Шиммер: Старлайт, ты сделала это! :переговариваются :Старлайт Глиммер: Вот тебе и держишься в тени. :Сансет Шиммер: Думаю принцесса Искорка поймёт это. :музыка :Джунипер Монтаж: Мне очень... жаль. :Сансет Шиммер: Ничего. И с нами это случалось. :Джунипер Монтаж: Правда? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я заставила целый город отказаться от талантов, чтобы они не считали себя особенными. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мной завладела магия и я создала пропасть между двумя мирами, чуть не уничтожив оба. :Сансет Шиммер: А я превратила целую школу в личную армию зомби, чтобы завоевать далёкий мир пони. :тишина :Пинки Пай: Да уж! Мы великолепно умеем прощать! :Девочки Кантерлота: смех :Пинки Пай и Джунипер Монтаж: смех :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах. Так грустно возвращаться, а я не успела хорошенько узнать всех вас. :Сансет Шиммер: Может и не надо возвращаться. читает "Дорогая Сансет, некоторые уроки лучше усваивать на деле, и вы отличные учителя. Пусть Старлайт останется ещё на несколько дней. Приятной премьеры!" :Девочки Кантерлота: смеются :Старлайт Глиммер: Хм. Теперь ты сможешь думать о хорошем? :Сансет Шиммер: Чему быть, того не миновать. Нужно жить настоящим, верно? :Старлайт Глиммер: Верно! :Старлайт Глиммер, Сансет Шиммер и Флаттершай: смех :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Magic playing :Juniper Montage: groans Those girls! Ugh! Ahh! First, they get me kicked off the Daring Do set. Now... Ooh! They're everywhere! I bet they'll be at the premiere tonight. I bet I'll be the lucky one ushering them to their seats. Ugh! and shaking :Boss: walkie-talkie Juniper, where are you? We need you back at the popcorn popper stat. :Juniper Montage: radio static What was that... static boss? Can't hear you! static Losing you! static herself If those girls hadn't shown up, I'' would have played Daring Do! Tonight would have been about me. I would have been a star! kiosk clerk You're right. They are a bit much. :sounds :'Juniper Montage': screams What ''was that? screams :Reflection Juniper Montage: Mmwah! :Juniper Montage: Incredible! kiosk clerk Keep the change. Something tells me this thing's worth it. :short theme song :card :Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, tonight's the night of the big movie premiere. All my friends are really excited, and I should be, too. Except I can't seem to keep my mind on anything other than our new powers, and the rogue magic that's loose in this world, and how scary but exhilarating it all is. How does it work? How can we be prepared for it? When will it show up again? Well, you see the problem. With the weight of all Equestria on your shoulders, you must have some advice on how to— loud Oh, no! sighs Shoot. :Pinkie Pie: What's the matter, Sunset Shimmer? :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I just ran out of pages in my journal. That's all. :Rainbow Dash: Chillax, SunShim. :Fluttershy: Um, who's "SunShim"? :Rainbow Dash: That's Sunset Shimmer's new movie star name. sips I just made it up! :Applejack: For sweet apples' sake, we only have bit parts in this flick. We're not movie stars. :Rarity: Yet, darling. Yet. :Twilight Sparkle: There's more bothering you than just journal pages, isn't there, Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: Um... :Pinkie Pie: C'mon! Share your troubles. It might help soothe your stressed nerves. :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I don't wanna take any of the fun out of our big night... :Pinkie Pie: I said spill it, SunShim! :Sunset Shimmer: Okay, okay. It's just that things have been calm around here, magic-wise. :Rarity: And that's bad how, precisely? :Sunset Shimmer: It's not. It's just that instead of enjoying the fact that things are calm, I'm constantly thinking about things going wrong, even when they aren't. :Fluttershy: Ooh, like... like what things? :Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. I shouldn't even be thinking about any of this stuff right now. And neither should any of you. :Pinkie Pie: Look! Twilight's writing you back! Hey, everybody, Sunset's getting an Equestritext! :Applejack: What's it say? :Sunset Shimmer: Princess Twilight wants me to come to... Equestria. :flashing :Juniper Montage: It's like this mirror is the only one around here who gets me. :Boss: throat irritably Popcorn spill at the condiment counter. :Juniper Montage: Does this look like someone who cleans popcorn spills? :Boss: No. It looks like someone about to fire somebody. :Juniper Montage: Ugh! sighs This is the worst. Hey, I know what will perk me up! A little Mirror Me time! :Fans: clamoring Can I please have your autograph? etc. :Juniper Montage: giggles That's more like it! sighs I wish this popcorn would just clean itself up so I could just stare at you all day. :sounds :Boss: Whuh? Done already? I'm shocked. :Juniper Montage: You and me both! laugh :Sunset Shimmer: yells :sounds :Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! Oof! :crash! :Sunset Shimmer: groans Princess Twilight? Is that you? :Starlight Glimmer: Nope! Starlight Glimmer. :Sunset Shimmer: nervously Oops. Whoa. Whoa! Phew. Whoa. That feels a little weird after all this time. Starlight Glimmer. You're Twilight's student, right? :Starlight Glimmer: Uh-huh. She wanted me to give you this. :sounds :thud :Sunset Shimmer: groaning :sounds :Starlight Glimmer: She wanted to give it to you herself, but then she and her friends were called away to solve a friendship problem. That happens a lot around here. :Sunset Shimmer: That must be stressful, huh? Never knowing when you might be called on to save the day. Dropping everything at a moment's notice. How does she do it? :Starlight Glimmer: Sorry. She just told me to give you the journal. :Sunset Shimmer: Heh-heh. So, are you sure she won't be back anytime soon? :Starlight Glimmer: Pretty sure. :Sunset Shimmer: O...kay... I guess I'll be going now. :whiffle! :Starlight Glimmer: What's it like back there? :Sunset Shimmer: It's pretty different. And not so different at the same time. It's kinda hard to explain. :Starlight Glimmer: Heh. Guess you kinda have to go there to really get it, huh? I, uh, don't suppose... :Sunset Shimmer: You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that? :Starlight Glimmer: I don't know for sure that she wouldn't be okay with it. :Sunset Shimmer: That's not a particularly compelling argument. :Starlight Glimmer: She wants me to learn as much as I can about friendship. And I'm not learning a whole lot just hanging out here in her castle. :Sunset Shimmer: Well, I haven't ever seen you in that world. So chances are you aren't gonna run into yourself. :Starlight Glimmer: ...is something you don't hear everyday. :Sunset Shimmer: So, just lay low. Don't draw too much attention to your— :Starlight Glimmer: scoffs You'll barely even notice I'm there! :Sunset Shimmer: Introducing you to my friends could be a nice distraction. :Starlight Glimmer: But you'll also totally notice I'm there, and it will keep your mind off of other things that might be bothering you. So? What do you think? Can I go back with you?! :Sunset Shimmer: Hmmm... :Mirror activates :sounds :Starlight Glimmer: groaning What happened? :Sunset Shimmer: It's all pretty weird at first, but try to roll with it. "Tennis Match" Hi! :Starlight Glimmer: Are these? :Sunset Shimmer: Hands. :Starlight Glimmer: And what happened to the rest of my hoo— :Sunset Shimmer: Feet! Those are feet. Remember the whole thing where I said you need to lay low? Now would be a good time to play it cool. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Right. Heh. Play it cool. Heh-heh. :music :chattering :Starlight Glimmer: You did say I'd make a good distraction. :Juniper Montage: Mirror, pick up this popcorn! :beat :Juniper Montage: Mirror, I command thee, pick upeth this poppage of corn! :beat :Juniper Montage: Ugh! Why won't this thing work anymore? :Patron: Like... we were gonna eat some of that. :Juniper Montage: Mirror, make these annoying people go away. Well, that kinda worked... :Pinkie Pie: Juniper Montage?! :Juniper Montage: Whoa! :Applejack: What in the blazes are you doin' here? :Pinkie Pie: Were you invited to the Daring Do premiere? Ooh, that's exciting! No, crazy! No, concerning! No! Just no! No offense. :Juniper Montage: I wasn't invited to the premiere. My uncle Canter Zoom felt bad for firing me, so he pulled some strings and got me this job. :Fluttershy: You work here? :Juniper Montage: As little as possible. :Rainbow Dash: Y'know, if you hadn't tried to sabotage the movie, you could be celebrating with us. :Juniper Montage: Ooh! This should be my night! I would have found a way to be in the film if you all had stayed out of it! I would have been Daring Do! Everyone would've loved me! See? :The Equestria Girls: reactions :Juniper Montage: Can't you see what's right under your noses? Ugh! I wish you'd all just go away and leave me alone! :sounds :The Equestria Girls: screaming :music :Juniper Montage: Hmm. Looks like I may be finally getting the hang of this. :Reflection Juniper Montage: giggles Hi, me! :Sunset Shimmer: Six cell phones, all straight to voicemail. :Starlight Glimmer: I'm sure they're around. What's the worst that could have happened? licking :Sunset Shimmer: Magic is on the loose here now, and it does not work the same way it does back in Equestria. Any number of terrible things could have happened. exhales And lately, I spend eighty percent of my time thinking about them. My friends are probably fine. I'm overreacting. But maybe not. I can't tell anymore. :Starlight Glimmer: This is the problem you wanted to talk to Princess Twilight about, right? Because you can still talk it over with me if you want. :beat :Starlight Glimmer: Or you could just journal with Princess Twilight about it. Whatever works. :Sunset Shimmer: It's just... I know my friends and I have been given special powers for a reason, and I want to be ready for whatever is gonna be thrown at us. I guess knowing that is making me feel like I could never really relax and let my guard down, so I end up obsessing about it and can't get out of my own head. :Starlight Glimmer: Hmm. That is a toughie. Guess my advice would be to just trust things will work themselves out in the end. If you spend too much time worrying about the bad things that might happen, you'll miss out on all the good things that are happening. :Sunset Shimmer: Heh. Like how Princess Twilight's student is teaching me a lesson right now. :Starlight Glimmer: Yup. Like that. :Sunset Shimmer: laughs Come on. Let's go take a look around the theater. I'm sure they're fine. :Rarity: Uh... Any clue yet where we are or what just happened? Anyone? :Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie's on the case! :wall creaking :Pinkie Pie: Nope, no wall over here. Come out, come out, walls, wherever you are! I don't get this place! There's no walls in here anywhere! :sounds :Applejack: Somehow, some way, that dang Juniper sucked us all inside of that mirror of hers. :Twilight Sparkle: Or into some kind of limbo behind it. :Fluttershy: I think I might be freaking out a little bit. :Rainbow Dash: You call that a freakout? :Fluttershy: It's sort of a deep-down-inside freakout. Ah! :Pinkie Pie: On the upside, there's popcorn in here! crunch Mmm, sticky... :Rarity: How could this happen on the evening of my very first movie premiere? Of all the nights! Curse you, cruel fate! :Rainbow Dash: Not our number-one problem right now, Rarity. :Rarity: Mmm, true. But perhaps we can agree it's in the top five. :Applejack: Is there really no way out of here? :crashing :Equestria Girls: Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! etc. :Rarity: Oh, my heavens! What's that? :Rainbow Dash: Chocolate-covered almonds? :Pinkie Pie: Dibs! :sounds :sounds :opens :closes :Sunset Shimmer: It's Juniper Montage! :Starlight Glimmer: surprised No! seriously Who's that? :Sunset Shimmer: She's trouble. Huh. That's Fluttershy's barrette. Wait here for me. :Juniper Montage: Sunset Shimmer. I was wondering if you'd show up. :Sunset Shimmer: I'm, uh, looking for my friends. I don't suppose you've seen them. :Juniper Montage: mischievously :Sunset Shimmer: Where are they? :Juniper Montage: I'll never tell. :Sunset Shimmer: You don't have to. :noises :Canter Zoom: You're lucky I offered to get you this job after the stunt you pulled on my set! :Juniper Montage: I just wanted to be Daring Do. I just wanted people to like me. :Juniper Montage: Everyone would love me if it weren't for you girls! This is all your fault! Ugh! I wish you'd all just go away and leave me alone! :The Equestria Girls: scream :noises :Sunset Shimmer: gasps :Juniper Montage: What? :Sunset Shimmer: I know you want people to like you. But trust me, the magic in that mirror is only gonna make things worse for you. :Juniper Montage: You're just saying that because you want the mirror for yourself. :Sunset Shimmer: What I want is my friends back. Please, Juniper. You wished them into that mirror. Maybe there's a way you can wish them out. :Juniper Montage: Or maybe... I wish you'd join them! :noises :Sunset Shimmer: screams :Starlight Glimmer: gasps Sunset! :sounds :Sunset Shimmer: screams :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer! :Sunset Shimmer: Oh... :Pinkie Pie: Hooray! We're all together again! :Twilight Sparkle: But wait. If we're all together, then nobody out there knows where we are! :sounds :Fluttershy: Um, girls... :Sunset Shimmer: Starlight Glimmer does! :Fluttershy: Um, girls... :Rarity: You mean Twilight's student back in Equestria? :Pinkie Pie: How would she know where— Ohhhh! :Twilight Sparkle: You didn't. She isn't...! :Sunset Shimmer: I kinda told her she could come back here with me. :Fluttershy: Girls... :Applejack: You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that? :Sunset Shimmer: I don't know for sure that she wouldn't be okay with it. :Fluttershy: Um, so sorry to interrupt, but— :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Check out our geodes! :Fluttershy: sighs That's what I was trying to say. :noises :Twilight Sparkle: Something's changed. This wasn't happening before. :Sunset Shimmer: Maybe it's because all seven of us are together now. :Applejack: Is this a good thing or a bad thing? :noises :Rarity: I'm going with not a good thing! :noises :Juniper Montage: Now everyone will recognize I'm a real star! :screaming :Starlight Glimmer: Okay, first things first. I need to get that mirror away from her. :frightened :clamoring :Juniper Montage: Want Mommy to take our picture together? :splat :Child: and cries :Juniper Montage: Mmwah! Mmwah! :"Watermelody": screams :Starlight Glimmer: struggles :crack :cracking :Sunset Shimmer: The mirror is breaking! :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! If Starlight Glimmer doesn't find a way to get us out of here soon, I don't know what's gonna happen! :Sunset Shimmer: Starlight Glimmer, I hope you know what you're doing. :Juniper Montage: Give that back! :Starlight Glimmer: No! This mirror is nothing but trouble. You have to realize that. :Juniper Montage: What I realize is that you are just like those other girls! I wish you'd join them! :Starlight Glimmer: Eh... Phew! Looks like you can't make that wish unless you're the one holding the mirror! Whoa! :cracks :Fluttershy: whimpers :cracking :Starlight Glimmer: I wish Sunset Shimmer and her friends would come back! :crack :Juniper Montage: laughs Looks like you can't use it, either! :Juniper Montage and Starlight Glimmer: and struggle :yelling :Starlight Glimmer: whimpering :Juniper Montage: Give it back to me! :Starlight Glimmer: But my friends are trapped in there! :Magic playing :Juniper Montage: Your friends stole my one chance at being famous! growls :The Equestria Girls: whimpering :Applejack: Whoa... :Twilight Sparkle: screams :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! :sounds :Starlight Glimmer: Is fame really what you're after or are you looking for something else? :Juniper Montage: Like what?! :Starlight Glimmer: Like... a friend? :Juniper Montage: Who would want to be my friend? :Starlight Glimmer: I'' would. :'Juniper Montage': Why? :'Starlight Glimmer': Because I understand you, Juniper. You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better, but it's not! Please, don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life. :'Juniper Montage': I've already made too many mistakes. What I've done is... is... unforgivable. :'Starlight Glimmer': No, Juniper. I know they'll forgive you. But first, you have to set them free! :'The Equestria Girls': screaming :music :'Juniper Montage': I... I wish I could make up for my mistakes. :sounds :'The Equestria Girls': screaming :sounds :'The Equestria Girls': screaming :thud! :'The Equestria Girls': conversation :'Sunset Shimmer': Starlight, you did it! :conversing :'Starlight Glimmer': So much for laying low. :'Sunset Shimmer': I think even Princess Twilight would understand. :harp music :'Juniper Montage': I'm ''so sorry. :Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. We've all been there. :Juniper Montage: Really? :Starlight Glimmer: Manipulated an entire town into giving up their talents so they wouldn't think they were special. :Twilight Sparkle: Overpowered by a magic I couldn't control and created a rift between two worlds, almost destroying both of them in the process. :Sunset Shimmer: Turned an entire school into my own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering a distant pony world. :beat :Pinkie Pie: Wow! We are a really forgiving group! :The Equestria Girls: laugh :Pinkie Pie and Juniper Montage: and snorting :Starlight Glimmer: sighs I'm so sad to leave. I haven't really had the chance to get to know all of you. :Sunset Shimmer: Maybe you don't have to leave yet. reading Dear Sunset, some lessons are better learned in action, and you girls are great teachers. Starlight should stay for a few more days. Enjoy the premiere! :The Equestria Girls: and laughing :Starlight Glimmer: Huh. Think you can focus on the positive? :Sunset Shimmer: Whatever happens is gonna happen. I've just gotta live in the moment, right? :Starlight Glimmer: Right! :Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy: giggle :credits en:Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Категория:Стенограммы, Девочки из Эквестрии